1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and related driving method, and particularly to a liquid crystal display device and related driving method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With innovation in display technology, three-dimensional (3D) display technologies have already been developed that allow viewers to experience 3D vision. The 3D technologies send different images to right and left eyes of the viewer, so that the brain can analyze and overlay the images to perceive layers and depth of visual objects, and thereby experience 3D vision. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating architecture and method of use of a 3D display device. As shown in FIG. 1, 3D display device 900 comprises pixel array 910 and polarizing panel array 920. Generally speaking, in operation of 3D display device 900, the user must wear polarizing glasses 980 to filter out the left and right eye images. The polarizing glasses 980 has a first polarizing lens 981_R for filtering out the right eye image, and a second polarizing lens 981_L for filtering out the left eye image. Pixel array 910 comprises a plurality of first pixels 911_R for providing a first image, and a plurality of second pixels 911_L for providing a second image. Polarizing panel array 920 comprises a plurality of first polarizing panels 921_R and a plurality of second polarizing panels 921_L, where the first polarizing panels 921_R are used for performing polarization on the first image to generate the left eye image having a first polarization direction, and the second polarizing panels 921_L are used for performing polarization on the second image to generate the right eye image having a second polarization direction. The second polarization direction is orthogonal to the first polarization direction. However, images outputted by pixel border regions of the first pixels 911_R and the second pixels 911_L may bleed from the crevice between the first polarizing panels 921_R and the second polarizing panels 921_L, causing mutually interfering images, and decreasing 3D display quality.